titanswillclashfandomcom-20200215-history
Magni
Magni is the eldest Demi-God son of Thor, brother to Modi and Valia. Like his father, he is arrogant and full-hardy, believing himself special and important, ready to rule Asgard. It only takes him to be thrown out and sent to Earth, meeting with another Demi-God to straighten himself out. His path becomes clear as he does everything and make up any excuse not to take the thrown anymore. Characteristics * Name: Magni * Aliases: Son of Thor * Age: 23 * Hair: Blonde (White in Demi-God) * Eyes: Blue (Electric Blue in Demi-God) * Likes: Mead, battles, his goat steeds, family, living up to his father's expectations, Clarissa * Dislikes: War, Loki's tricks, Hela (in general), failing his father, Modi's weaknesses, Surtur, Laufey, Hades, Thraxus, running out of mead * Family: Appearance Background Personality Before his banishment to Midgard, Magni was much like how his father was in his youth: initially conceited, arrogant, immature and stubborn. He had proven to be bloodthirsty and enjoyed the challenge of battle and combat, Laufey even states on Johutenheim that he craved war, with the Frost Giants in particular, due to being Odin's own wars with them convincing him that they were vicious monsters. However, it should be noted that Magni still had some honorable traits, as he notably supported his friend Siv in her goals to become a great warrior, while most others would not take her seriously. In his heart, he only wishes to live up to the expectations of his father and grandfather to become a great king but, in truth, he did have difficulty finding the difference between a ruler and a warrior and what makes each a good man. Like his father, Magni was quick to anger and could act rashly to a situation such as when Asgard was broken into his first instinct was to attack the Johtuns to dissuade them to ever do a similar stunt again. Later on he, his brother Modi, his sister Valia, Lady Siv, and the Warriors Three launched an all-out attack on Jotunheim with their uncle Baldur, ignoring the fact that they'd be sorely outnumbered which seems to stem from arrogance, although at the time he only went to achieve answers on how they infiltrated Asgard. When the Frost Giants had ruined his coronation, he reacted by angrily flipping over a table and finally when he was later insulted by a Frost Giant on Jotunheim, Magni reacts by promptly decapitating the former with his sword and started a fight with the other Frost Giants. Due to coming from royalty and spending all of his life in Asgard, Magni was out of place in Midgard as his boisterous personality was often part of his charm in Asgard and he was unaware of the customs and norms on Earth. For instance, when he had smashed a cup of a drink that he liked while bellowing "another" (thinking it appropriate in Midgard), demanded a horse at a pet store and walked in the middle of a street. His vocabulary and terms of endearment were also antiquated and out of place in the modern times he was trapped within, baffling everyone around him and leading them to believe he was delusional even though it was simply how people spoke upon Asgard. After returning to arrest Loki and Baldur, Magni had seemed to gain tact but still thought that Bilgesnipe were existent on Earth. In addition, Magni was shown to initially be quite vain and egotistical. For example, while being restrained by doctors and guards at a hospital, he describes himself as "mighty." He was also left dumbfounded when he found himself restrained only claiming in disbelief that "it's not possible" due to never losing a battle beforehand with his godlike powers, much less believing himself, his brother and sister as the only Demi-Gods to even equal his might, never suspecting that Perseus or Clarissa were Demi-Gods and each had their unique powers to face him and easily defeat him... without causing too much damage. When his irresponsibility and arrogance placed his home Asgard and the Nine Realms in danger, his grandfather, Odin, banished Magni to Midgard and stripped him of all his powers. That, in addition to him discovering that he was no longer worthy of his father's power put Magni into a state of depression. This, along with Loki lying that Thor died, humbles him greatly and during his time on Midgard, fell in love with the Spartan Warrior, Clarissa, which finally taught him the humility and wisdom he was lacking. Hence, after his uncle Baldur sent the Destroyer to kill him, Magni defended the Warriors Three, Perseus and his friends, and the people of Athens and selflessly gave up his own life for the town, thereby finally became worthy of his power again. After regaining his power, Magni would take to often holding back his great powers, unless battling an opponent of equivalent strength and durability, which Magni notably holding back in all of his duels with Baldur, believing that "his uncle was still in there somewhere." Skills/Abilities Powers * Male Demi-God - Son of Thor Being a son of Thor, the God of Thunder, Magni is a very powerful Norse God, enough to challenge Kratos, although he was eventually defeated. * Superhuman Strength - Magni has incredible godly strength, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster. He is strong enough to snap the neck of an ogre with his bare hands and cast its corpse aside effortlessly. Indeed, he was able to contend with Perseus himself, and at no point in the battle did the latter overpower him. The only known beings strong enough to rival or surpass him are his father, Baldur, Odin, Jörmungandr and Perseus himself. It was said by Mimir that when Thor was crushed beneath the stone giant, no one could lift the giant off of Thor except for Magni and Modi together when they were mere children. * Superhuman Speed and Agility - As a demi-god, Magni's speed and agility far surpass that of any mortal and monster, but he was not as fast as Perseus or Clarissa, and this ultimately proved to be his undoing. * Durability - Magni is extremely durable, taking extreme punishment from Perseus and Clarissa's attacks. He also survived falling at great heights. * Electrokinesis - Due to being a son of Thor, Magni has a perfect affinity with lightning and electricity, as he is able to generate electricity from his body, thus allowing him to send strong electrical shocks through his sword and others on contact. Skills Equipment Relationships Magni's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Troy Baker Navigation Category:Males